The present invention relates generally to apparatus, systems, and methods for the hyperthermic treatment of patients which can include the co-administration of various pharmaceuticals to the patient. In optional embodiments of the invention, different applicator and antenna designs may be utilized to provide for radiation with different radio frequency signal operating parameters so as to be best applicable to various anatomical sites for various patients. The invention may also include set procedures as well as software for using the applicator to treat a patient.
A first embodiment will be discussed comprising a two cable design followed by a disclosure of a second embodiment comprising a single cable design in which embodiment the two cables are replaced by a single cable and alternative electronic circuits to improve, for example, the measurement of incident radio frequency power to reflected power, i.e., delivery of power and hypothermic treatment to a patient and the measurement of temperature at a position of treatment for regulating transmitted radio frequency power.
Hyperthermic therapy is understood to be the exposure of a patient to a higher temperature than their own body temperature. Oftentimes hyperthermia is used as a type of cancer treatment with temperatures of bodily tissue easily exceeding 110° F. or higher than 39° C. or, for example, at least 42° C. It is known in the art that higher temperatures can often damage tumor cells including cancer cells while leaving normal tissue cells unharmed. Such application may either shrink or remove tumors from a patient and in some instances may be combined with other treatment options such as immunotherapy and chemotherapy and/or radiation to create a synergistic effect in treating the patient. A variety of different cancers may be treated with hyperthermic devices, a sample of which may include brain cancer, lung cancer, melanoma as well as additional other types.
In some hyperthermic treatments, heat may be applied in a localized area which may include the use of microwaves, ultrasound or various types of radiation. Some approaches are external wherein a device is positioned near the desired area for treatment and heating is facilitated. In other styles of treatment, the treatment methods may be described as internal where a probe may be placed within body cavities or alternatively inserted into the tumor directly with heat subsequently applied. In yet further types of hyperthermic treatment, certain treatment styles may include treatment for the entire body which can include placing the patient within a chamber that may raise the body temperature significantly.
A common concern with hyperthermia treatment is the potential discomfort from burns, swelling or other side effects resulting from the heating of an area of a patient's body. A variety of various prior art methods may utilize cooling systems so as to reduce the surface temperature of the skin while still heating the underlying tissue. Unfortunately, such arrangements can be very difficult to coordinate the desired frequency with the desired heating of a tumor and can affect heating depth.
Samulski, U. S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2012/0230263 published Nov. 18, 2004, describes a non-invasive apparatus and method for providing RF energy-induced localized hyperthermia. Samulski has a concave profile applicator body in which tissue (such as a breast or chest wall) may be immersed.
Samson et al., U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2005/0004503 published Jan. 6, 2005, (Samson) describes a method and apparatus for treating acute myocardial infarction with hypothermic perfusion. Samson discloses coronary artery perfusion catheters and may include guidewires, subselective catheters and/or interventional catheters introduced through a lumen.
Foreman et al., U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2006/0142748 published Jun. 29, 2006, (Foreman) describes devices for targeted delivery of thermotherapy, and methods related thereto. Foreman suggests administration of a thermotherapeutic magnetic composition to a patient or portion of a patient and the application of an alternating magnetic field to inductively heat the composition.
Szasz et al., U. S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 2012/0065714 published Mar. 15, 2012, (Szasz) describes a radiofrequency hypothermia device with target feedback signal modulation. A sensor receives a feedback signal from a target to a feedback amplifier and modulates the source signal to generate a target modified signal, thus, allegedly, increasing the selectivity of the hypothermia treatment.
While hyperthermia technology has been used for a variety of patients, these previous hyperthermia technologies suffer from limitations including significant side effects to the patient as well as unpredictability of the heating pattern of a patient and limited depth of heating pattern. Additional complications may arise from the possible inadvertent administration of heat and/or electromagnetic radiation to the medical care provider. What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus, method and system of providing hyperthermic treatment to a patient which may be administered for a localized region while being predictable, controllable and easy to monitor so that less energy is used and the chances of side effects are minimized.